Me and Kakashi
by EmilyNew
Summary: A girl named Kimie meets Kakashi, Rin, and Obito, but starts become closer friends with Kakashi.


~ **Greetings**~

I had just finished training and I decided to walk around the village to pass some time. I was walking around a forest when I heard loud sounds. I ran over to where I heard it, just to make sure everything was okay. Somehow I stumbled across three genins who seemed my age.

On the ground was a boy (probably the one who made so much noise) with black hair and orange goggles, wearing an orange & blue outfit.

Squatting down next to him was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with strange purple things on each of her cheeks. When I look at it, it makes me wanna just rip it off like a band-aid.

In front of them both was a boy with spiky grey hair that leaned left and he had a mask that covered from under his nose down and wore a blue no sleeve shirt, and seemed like a sword behind his back. Better be careful of that.

(I didn't say this yet, but I have medium red spiky hair in a ponytail that hung over my shoulder, with black streaks all over, and I wear my usual opened chuunin vest, underneath I had a dark blue tank top, and on the bottom I wore normal fighting black pants.

"Who are you?" The grey hair boy said to me sounding very angry. "Who are you!" I said back at him, I know they don't know me and they should be cautious..but still.

"I asked the question first." He said not budging. "Fine. My name is Kimie, i'm 13 years old...and yeah that's it. Okay now I introduced myself, now who are you?"

"Hi my name is Rin, and we're all the same age as you!" The girl squatting down, stood up straight to introduce herself. "_That's_ how you should introduce yourself!" The girl smiled and stuck her tongue out to the grey haired kid.

I like her, she seems fun.

"This is Obito!" Rin said pointing at the boy with black hair. I knew that name from somewhere. I stared at him to try to remember where I heard his name from.

I walked to him and squatted down next to him. He seemed to be scared of me, because he scooted back.

I remembered how, when I stared at his jet black hair. "Oh! You're from the Uchiha clan right!"

He relaxed for some reason, and he grinned ear to ear. I've never seen someone so happy like that before, it was kind of a nice presence.

"How did you know that?" Rin asked. "I remembered hearing his name somewhere..and I put the pieces together." "See Kakashi! People know the name Obito Uchiha!" He said jumping up.

I straightened my back because, well there was no need for squatting down anymore. I turned around to look at the other boy.

I guess his name is Kakashi.

"It's funny how i've been here for a minute now and you still haven't told me your name." I said in a sarcastic voice.

"You just heard him say my name."

I walked up to him and made sure I got in his face, but still I made sure I wasn't _too _close, because I mean I don't wanna seem like a weirdo.

"Yeah but I want _you _to introduce yourself. Because last time I checked, I asked you to introduce yourself before he said your name."

He huffed. That means I won.

"Kakashi Hatake."

Hatake? He's the 'White Fangs' son.

Automatically my face went sad looking. I couldn't help it, but I feel sorry for him, for what happened to his dad. But, I didn't really think it's his dads fault, it's mostly the village's fault, I mean they basically pushed him to that point.

I cheered myself up. But, when I looked up at his face again, he's seemed to know that I knew.

Thankfully I was saved.

"So how did you find us?" Obito asked me. I turned around when he first started his sentence. "I heard a loud sound, and I was worried something was happening."

Obito's face got angry. "Well i'm fine, Kakashi is just being a jerk like always!" Once I heard that my body started to move on it's own and took out a kunai. I went with it and ran to Kakashi and held it up to his neck. All of this happened in two seconds.

I don't really brag, but I was fast, real fast. Mostly I was the smart one, but i'm still the strong and fast one too.

"Oh did he push you on the ground!?" His face was a little in shock, but it's hard to tell since he was wearing a mask.

"Woa! You're fast!" Rin and Obito said. I lowered the kunai because I really did doubt that Kakashi would do anything seriously bad.

He made a 'psh' sound.

"Kakashi you know she's fast!" Obito said. I was really happy when he said that, I don't know why but I liked those two already.

"Please." Kakashi said. "So why did he hurt you Obito?" I had to make sure I embarrassed or got Kakashi back. "They had an argument about who's stronger and better skilled, so they had a kunai challenge as you can see-

I looked around and saw kunais on two trees. One was neatly thrown in a vertical position, while the tree next to it was all over the place.

"-Obito didn't do so good, and they started fighting.." Rin answered. Obito's grin went down and he grunted. "Please, that's basic kunai throwing." I said.

"Oh really so you think you can do better?" "Yeah." I said flatly. "Okay let's see who's better." "How?" "Rin get the dart boards out." "Okay."

She walked over to a fallen tree and picked up 6 white boards with circles on it, and a red dot in the middle. "Where do you want it?" "All over." She nodded and climbed trees to put them in random places. I could've easily gotten them.

One board was on a tree right in front of me 5 feet high. The next one was farther and was north east of me, with two boards on that one tree. The next boards were the same but on my west, and were south east of me. Each of them between trees. I made sure I studied where all of the white boards were on the trees.

I still was holding the same kunai I pulled out from before, but I also took out five more from my back kunai pouch. Kakashi pulled out kunais of his own.

"You can go first Kakashi." I wanted to make sure I was after him so I could see what he had.

He took half of the kunai's in his other hand, and jumped up. He twirled around and threw the kunai's and hit all of the targets. Three of them hit the middle of the targets, and the rest hit close to the circle.

He landed on his feet and had an emotionless face.

Suddenly I felt a different presence. I could tell it was a jounin. Might as well give a show right?

Instead of like Kakashi did, I got out two more kunais and kept all of them in my right hand. I jumped up, closed my eyes and did a twirl to make sure the kunais got to every angle.

I made sure that the extra two hit the kunais to make them go even faster.

Once I finished I did a flip and landed on my feet. I slowly opened my eyes to make sure I got each of the spots. Just like how I was planning on, it did.

Except mines went thru Kakashi's kunais and thru the board and the tree, making a perfect open circle. I looked and saw Obito and Rin's face in awe.

Suddenly I heard a loud clap, then another clap. Slowly the claps got faster.

Clap...clap...clap..clap, clap, clap.

I turned around and saw a Kakashi and yellow haired man who looked like a joinin. Actually he was someone I knew. He was: Minato Namikaze.

"Nice to see you _again_ Kimie."

"You know her!" Obito and Rin yelled in surprise.

"I haven't seen you in a while Minato, hows Kushina?" "She's been busy lately, but she's good. How's your dad and Mai?" "Oh did you hear!? Mom's having a baby!"

"Yeah actually I did hear, but I thought it was a rumor. I can't believe you guys are having another baby already!" "Yeah I know right! I just hope this one is cuter and babier than Iyo!"

They both laughed. After the laughter died they still had a good feeling in the air.

"So I saw you and Kakashi." "I knew someone was watching, but I didn't know when they would show themselves!"

"You knew he was there!?" Obito yelled. "Very impressive Kimie." "Oh it's nothing." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Kakashi I want you to apologize for being rude." He said directly to him.

Wait, how did he know that he was being rude to me?

I chuckled.

Kakashi grunted. "I'm sorry." "It's fine Kakashi. Anyway, Minato did you get here when I got here, or were you already here?"

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi said. "Well I mean, Minato was already here when I was here so.." Minato laughed. "How did you know I was here before I relieved my chakra?"

"W-Wait, so you mean..you had your chakra hidden but she knew you were here?" "Yeah. I'm actually confused as you are."

They both looked at me, perplexed.

"You gave it away."

Kakashi gasped quietly. To be honest I didn't want him angry at me, I just wanted to get that attitude off of him. I guess i'm not the one who's meant to do that, which is fine because I don't even know him so...

I finally came back to reality when Minato patted Kakashi's head.

"Kakashi you shouldn't underestimate her." "Yeah."  
For some reason it seemed like Kakashi seemed to relax.

"Anyway, i'll let you guys continue with practicing." I turned around and was already ready to leave. Suddenly a kunai was thrown in front of me. It was too late to get away far because he was in front of me, but I managed to jump a couple steps behind.

"Did you practice already today?" Minato said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, actually I finished and started walking around. Then I heard a loud sound, and I found these guys." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Alright." He said stepping out of my way. "Thanks."

I turned around and waved my hand. "Later guys, i'll see you guys around later!"

"Bye!" Rin and Obito yelled. Minato looked at Kakashi.

"It's fine Minato, he doesn't have to say goodbye to me. I mean I don't really know him, so I don't really expect him to.."

I turned around and tried leaving again. Right when my left leg lifted to jump into the trees, my body and brain stopped.

"Goodbye."

I didn't turn around, instead I momentarily stood there. When I finally snapped out of it, I looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Thanks."

I turned around and ran fast enough to make sure that I wasn't stopped again.

xxxxx Couple Days Later xxxxx

~ **1:20 PM** ~

I was lying down on a cement chair outside, (near the main gates) reading a book called: "Eve."

Next thing I knew I heard someone walking by. I tried to ignore the sounds and continue reading my book. But strangely the footsteps stopped. I sighed and looked up from my book.

Surprisingly he was sitting down on the armrest on the other side of the chair.

"What are you reading?" "A book called Eve." "What's it about?"

It would take me a long time to explain, so I folded the page into a dog ear, and closed the book and put it on the ground next to my chair. I heaved myself up and sat criss-crossed.

"Here you can sit down Kakashi." I said patting the opened seat. For some reason he did what I said. It wasn't a really big thing so I dropped my suspicions.

"The book is about in the future, there was a deadly virus, and it took a lot of the earths populations out. So there's this academy with only girls, and the main girl, Eve, finds out that when she graduates, she's gonna be used in like a slave in repopulating the earth. So she escapes and finds this one guy. And they basically fall in love. That's it."

"It looks worn out." "Yeah it is..anyway did you come here for a reason?" "Actually I was going to hang out with Asuma, and Kurenai, but I saw you.."

"Oh really? Oh anyway sorry about the other time..I mean like..you know." "It's fine." He said with his voice seeming angry. "Oh uh, is something wrong?" "No."

I keep thinking I said the wrong thing. Maybe he's embarrassed..

"Yo!" A boy called out to Kakashi.

I turned my head and saw a boy and a girl walking towards them. The girl had black hair that flowed down her shoulders, and had red eyes. The boy had hair like Kakashi, but black and not so big. I knew the boy was Asuma Sarutobi because he was the third hokage's son.

The girl was probably Kurenai from using process of elimination.

Kakashi got up and walked in front of me but faced them. I slided my body to sit forward.

"Who's this?" The girl said getting closer to me. "This is Kimie." Kakashi answered for me.

It wasn't very proper to sit down relaxed while I was greeting people, so I uncrossed my legs and got up. Kurenai moved out the way, after I stood up next to Kakashi.

"Hi." I finally said. They didn't say anything, they exchanged looks with each other and Asuma gave a wide crooked smile.

"So um K-Kakashi, is this your gi-girlfriend or something?" They both started to bust out laughing. Kakashi gave almost an embarrassed look, I couldn't help but giggle from his face.

Next thing I knew I heard someone calling our names.

"Kimie! Kakashi!" We both turned around and saw two people walking and waving to us.

"_Obito_." Kakashi said under his breath. It seems like they didn't have a good relationship. Unlike the _boy_ next to me, I smiled and waved.

"Hi Rin!" Kurenai yelled very excitedly. "Hi Kurenai! Asuma!" "Oh we didn't introduce ourselves yet to Kimie. Kimie have you met Rin, and Obito?"

"Yeah I have..uh the other day." "SHE BEAT KAKASHI IN A CHALLENGE!" Obito yelled while head locking me in his shoulder. I rubbed the back of my head, I was really hoping that wouldn't be brought up. Kakashi pulled Obito's jacket and pushed him away from me. He stumbled while Rin helped him, and walked him over next to Kurenai.

I also fell from the force, but suddenly I landed on something. Kakashi. He had caught me.

Still continuing on with the conversation, Asuma asked: "Is it true Kakashi."

I lifted myself off him, gently he helped me off him.

"It's true." Kakashi said answering his question.

"WHAT NO WAY!" Kurenai and Asuma yelled. Was it that surprising? I mean it was really nothing. "I mean it wasn't that special.." I tried to explain.

"What was the challenge?" "It's just a.." I looked over to Kakashi. "It was a kunai challenge, to see who could hit the target, she got all the targets perfectly and went thru my kunais."

They were in total shock.

"Anyway!" I said trying to go back to the conversation. "I already know, you're Asuma-" I said pointing to Asuma. "And you're Kurenai." I said moving my finger to her. After I finished my sentence the mood changed and went back to normal than in shock.

"No way how did you know that!" Kurenai said getting closer to my face like she did before. "Kakashi mentioned seeing you guys soon." "Yeah we're going to lunch! Asuma's treat!" "W-Wait what! Me!?-" "Why don't you join us?" Rin asked. "Oh I don't know.." "It'll be fun!" Kurenai said grabbing my arm. We all walked while she was dragging me along.

I turned around and way behind was Kakashi far away running to catch up. Why was he so behind? We walked inside a restaurant-like place, and sat inside a medium-sized private booth with a grill in the middle of the table.

On the left was Asuma and Kurenai, on the other side of the table above sat Obito, and Rin, and somehow it was me and Kakashi sitting together.

Asuma ordered: Soba (white, thin noodles) and a side of sausages. Kurenai ordered: wasabi, and an octopus special.

Obito ordered only sausages and dangos. Rin ordered a salad topped with strawberries with a side bowl of different fruits.

Finally it was me and Kakashi's turn to order.

Me: "Miso soup." "Miso soup."

Me and Kakashi said at the same time.

Everyone was surprised. Including me, but somehow Kakashi kept his cool, and seemed like he didn't care.

Asuma and Kurenai continued to giggle with each other. Rin smiled at me, while Obito just sat there. I was only shocked that we happened to order the same thing, but now it didn't even matter to me anymore. Maybe it was just a coincidence..yeah, maybe.

The waiter came back with our foods and we dug in right away.

"Kimie do you want some dango!?" He said holding up a dango stick in my face. "Oh no thanks, i'm not that into sweet foods." "Hey neither is Kakashi." Kurenai said, trying not to laugh.

"You are a lot like Kakashi." Obito said.

Gosh, why do they keep going on about me and Kakashi!

"So Rin why don't you have some meat? All you have on your plate is fruits, and vegetables." I said trying to change the conversation.

"Rin doesn't really eat meat." "Yeah, it's not like i'm a vegetarian, but meats not the best." "Yeah right!" Asuma yelled. "Why don't you have an asparagus!" Rin said holding it up to his face.

"Eww you know I hate that!" He said covering his mouth with his arm. We all laughed.

We all continued eating our foods. I noticed Kakashi kept glancing at me. Obito (with his perfect timing) got his attention by starting a conversation.

"Hey Kimie! The last time we saw you, you said that your mom was having a baby!-" "Oh is it a girl or boy?!" "Ah, it's a girl I think.."

To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to the details about it, all I cared about was the fact my mom was having a baby, and the name, I want it to be a good name.

"When is it gonna be born?" "Uh in the 20th area, but we don't know the specific date." "That's barely next week!" "Yeah I guess." "Wait didn't you say your family just had a baby?" Rin asked.

"Oh well, she's about five years old, but I still say it's way too early to have another kid that _might_ end up like her." "Aww she's five! Can we meet her?" "Sure, maybe after lunch I guess." "Woohoo!" Kurenai screamed. "I don't get what's so great about a baby." Asuma said slurping a noddle. "They're sooo cute! That's what makes them so great!" "Don't worry Asuma when you and _Kurenai _have a baby you'll see!" I said smiling and eating my soup.

Asuma and Kurenai choked on the foods they were eating and their face flushed. Obito and Rin bust out laughing, and I even heard Kakashi give a chuckle.

Well I guess my mission was complete.

I mean I had to make the joke to get them back for all the jokes they made, and I made _Kakashi _laugh too!

I laughed.

xxxxx **2:00 PM **xxxxx

We were all walking to my house, just to go see my little sister. Somehow on cue when I opened the door there she was standing with her emotionless face, like she was waiting for me.

My sister had black straight hair (unlike me) with bangs on each side of her check. She wore a grey shirt, and white shorts.

"Who's your friends?" She said looking at everyone.

"Everyone this is my little sister, Iyo." "That's a weird name." Asuma muttered. While Kurenai elbowed him in his stomach.

"Hi i'm Rin! We're the same age as your sister!" Rin introduced squatting down to her size. Iyo gave a small pure and genuine smile.

I picked up my sister and stood up straight with her in my arms.

"This is Obito!" Rin said pointing at him and squatting back up. It seems Rin introduces everyone the same way, because she said the same exact things; word for word, when we first met.

"I'm Kurenai Yuhi, and this is Asuma."

She looked up and stared at only Kakashi. He was the only one with his arms crossed and looking somewhere else. She got real close to my ear and started whispering.

"Who's that?"

I decided to go with it and whisper in her ear too. "His name is Kakashi." I said not really whispering.

"Kakashi introduce yourself!" Rin said hitting his arm.

Without knowing someone else started talking. "My, my! Kimie you have a charming group of friends!" I turned around and saw my mother with her large belly.

My mom had short black hair with a bang. Wearing a black quarter sleeve shirt with a red skirt and black pants underneath and currently no shoes on. Mostly she would have her hidden leaf village headband on her waist like a belt, but obviously it couldn't fit, so she wore it on her arm.

"How long have you been there?" "When you picked up Iyo."

Once her name was spoken she stopped gazing at Kakashi and turned around to see who said it. She smiled ear to ear when she saw our mom. She squirmed out of my arms and ran to her. She stopped, looked at us, and pointed at my moms belly.

"Inside is a baby girl!" "No way!" Rin said joking around. "It's true!" Iyo said taking it seriously. Kurenai and Obito laughed. Asuma seemed to light up a bit.

"Anyway i'm going to go lie down for a bit, my feet are killing me!" "Okay.."

My mom walked away and Iyo ran in front of me, continuing her gazing at Kakashi.

"His name is Kakashi, Iyo say hello." "H-Hi.."

For some reason her voice was shaky. And my sister wasn't like that, she was more mature for her age for some reason, and she was very intelligent.

Surprising everyone Kakashi walked over passed Obito and Rin and kneeled to Iyo's height. He gave a light smile and said: "Hi, my name is Kakashi Hatake." My little sister's face flushed. She lifted her face up and looked at me. I lowered my head.

"He's cute." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. "You should go out with him!"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled from surprise.

"W-Why do you say that!?" I was curious to know too. "He seems like your type." She said simply. Kakashi lifted his body. We looked at each other.

He smirked.

Everyone screamed from shock, including me.

"She's five! It doesn't matter!" "Kimie, Kimie!" My mom started calling. "Why don't you guys come in." I said already coming inside my house.

While everyone walked inside, Iyo waited and walked behind Kakashi.

"Would you guys like anything to drink?" "We just came from lunch." Asuma said.

Momentarily my body froze from realization. When he realized also, he decided to take his opportunity. "Yeeaaahh! How do you feel!" We all laughed.

"Yes?" I said when I got to my mom lying on her back next to the sofa..on the ground. "You know the sofa is much more comfy..that's why we kinda _bought _it.." "I know, but I want something hard to lie on! Iyo!" She said still looking at me.

"Kimie." I corrected. "KIMIE! Oh! Anyway, can you get me some ice." "Ice?"

I didn't really ask, it was more like a 'okaaay..' kind of thing.

I walked over to the fridge and looked around. "You want..plain ice?" "Yes please!" "Okay." I said plainly. It was probably my mothers cravings again.

"Iyo can you come here!?" I asked, and she got out of her trance _again_ and walked over to me. "Yes?" "Hold out your hands." She did as she was told and I toppled the ice in her hands. Luckily it didn't overflow in her tiny hands.

"It's cold." She said somewhat confused. "Give it to mommy." "Mommy?" Asuma said laughing in between. We all stared at Iyo walking over, not trying to spill the ice cubes, and give it to my mother. Weirdly my mom put it in her mouth, and started chewing it.

"Uh.." Obito muttered.

"Iyo!" My mom yelled even though she was right in front of her. "Yes?" "Wait no, I mean Kimie!" I walked over sluggishly. Where's my dad when you need him? Actually on his very important mission that he's been on for a week now.

"Can you get me some chocolate?" "Chocolate?" "Yes please." "We don't have any." "But..I want some!" My mom started to cry like a baby, which made my sister confused. Mostly because my mom never cries.

"Ah, fine..I'll go to the store now and get it." "Woohoo!" "You guys can go hang out, i'll see you guys later." I said heading out the door already.

I looked over my shoulder and saw everyone (besides Iyo) following me.

"We'll come with you!" Rin said catching up with me. "You really wanna come with me to the store just to get some chocolate, then go back to my house?"

"That does sound boring.." Obito said. "Exactly!" I said agreeing with him. "No it's okay!" Rin said hitting Obito. "It's okay guys, really." "If you say so." Kurenai said. "Fine." "We'll be at the training ground if you need us." Asuma offered.

With that they all left in a poof. Now I was all alone.

A minute or two later abruptly there was a 'poof' sound and a smoke appeared.

He stood there looking cool.

I brushed past him, obviously he followed. "Why are you here Kakashi?"

"You forgot your book." I spun around and saw him holding out the book that I totally forgot about. He didn't know, but that book was very important to me.

I couldn't help myself, but I jumped up to Kakashi and held on to him. "Is that book _that _important?" "It kinda is."

I hugged tighter. I didn't let go but I moved my head back so I could look at him.

"When did you get it?" "Before we went to lunch. You know you shouldn't forget your things like that." That's why! When he was catching up when we were going to lunch, he was getting my book. Now he wants to give it to me!?

"Why didn't you give it to my earlier?" I said letting go. "I wanted to wait until a good time." "Why did you leave with them before?" "I told them I forgot something at your house." "You're telling me they weren't suspicious?" "Well of course Obito and Asuma was."

I giggled.

"So are you gonna leave?" "Do you want me to?" "I mean.." "I'd rather be with you than Obito."

I blushed when he said that.

"But, i'd rather be with anyone else than Obito.." "Ugh!" I hit his arm and walked faster. "I'm just saying!" He perfectly just ruined the moment.

xxxxx _Days Later_ xxxxx

I've seen Kakashi, Obito, and Rin a lot in the past couple of days since we all had lunch. Me and Obito even hung out alone for the whole day when we saw each other in town, but today they were in a very important mission into the grass country that had to do with the war.

Also today Kakashi becomes a Jounin!

He's not the only one with a special day, because soon my mother is going to have her baby! Maybe today, or tomorrow. Hopefully today so then I can brag about something too. To be truthful i'm just worried because I have a feeling that something will go wrong.

I hope not.

Currently i'm heading into the Uchiha compound to see my mother's (also pregnant) friend Mikoto and her husband Fugaku to give them some fruits. I knocked on the door and the person who answered was their son who was the same age as Iyo.

"Hi Itachi." "Hello. Are those for my parents?" "Yes they are. Mind if I come inside?" He stepped out of the doorway and I walked inside.

He closed the door behind me while I walked over to the kitchen and gently placed the fruits on their kitchen table and sat down.

Itachi walked in with the same expressionless face as my sister. It wasn't really an expressionless face, it was more like 'let's see what's going to happen' face. Does that make sense? It probably doesn't..

"Would you like something to drink?" "Oh yes please. Thank you." He nodded and walked to his fridge. "We only have orange juice." "Perfect. Anyway, where are your parents?"

"My dad is working, and my mom is.." He looked around expecting to see her somewhere. His face got curious and he walked over to the back door and opened it.

"You have company." He said plainly.

Me, myself was curious to know what she was doing. I got up and walked to the back door.

"Ahh! What are you doing!"

In front of me was Mikoto on the ground working on her plants wearing the apron she wears 24/7. I helped the pregnant woman up and helped her inside.

"I'm fine!" "You know _pregnant woman_, should not be doing any kind of labor. That's why you have Itachi." I said looking at him, smiling. He just shrugged.

I sat back down in my usual place, while she sat next to me.

"My you brought some fruits?" "Oh yeah, they're from my mother." "Your mother huh. Tell me is her baby coming soon?" "Actually it is, probably today or tomorrow." "Darn it, always beat me in everything."

My mother and Mikoto knew each other when they were little and always competed. The score was mostly even though. When they both found out they were pregnant at the same time they wanted to see who would have the baby first.

Itachi walked over and handed me a cup of orange juice. "Thanks." He gave a light smile back in return. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"It's probably gonna be a girl. But we don't know for sure. What about you?" "Hopefully boy." "Ha ha, i'm just hoping my new sister won't act like Iyo and be hyper and more..well you know!" "Yeah I know what you mean!"

We were both talking about how Itachi and Iyo didn't really do kid kind of things. They mostly kept to themselves most of the time. But, sometimes they would act like normal kids. Iyo and Itachi were actually close friends. (You know, for kids)

"Hey Itachi do you want a sister or a brother?"

He walked over to me.

"She's gonna have a boy, so i'll be fine with that." "How do you know it's gonna be a boy?"

He looked at her stomach. "I just have a feeling."

I took an apple and patted his head with my other hand, and got up.

"Iyo also has a feeling that my mom is gonna have a girl." "Speaking of IYO!" Itachi's face quickly went to his mother.

"What?!" I just had to know now. "Did you know that Itachi awakened his sharingan!" "Oh yeah Fugaku told me. What about it?" "Did he tell you _how _he got it?" "Oh no! Why how did he?!"

"It's nothing!" Itachi said. Mikoto started laughing like crazy.

"H-He, H-He-" Itachi covered his mothers mouth. Since he didn't really have big hands she easily moved his fingers to separate it from her mouth.

"He got it when he was with Iyo!" "What! When!" "You know Shisui Uchiha right, Itachi and Iyo's friend?"

I nodded.

"When Itachi, Iyo, and Shisui were climbing this _big_ tree, they got to the top, and Iyo accidently slipped off!"

"Oh she told me about that! She said she fell off a tree that day with Itachi and Shisui, but I never thought that would..!"

Mikoto nodded and continued to laugh. "A-And he!" She said laughing and pointing to Itachi. "He went crazy! He tried to pull her up right! But, she slipped out their hands! That's when he got the sharingan!"

"Wait so how did she manage to get safe?!" "Oh I Fugaku was there, he's actually the whole reason they climbed the tree!" "Oh my gosh was it his stupid 'let's see who'll win' ideas again!?" "Yes! He wanted to see who would get to the top of the tree the fastest!"

"So..who won?" I said with my curious, mischievous voice. "It was a tie between Iyo, and Itachi. I'm very surprised i've never met a person who's even to Itachi."

"We'll see about that." "Oh it's fine Itachi." She said to him. "Even though they're friends, they have this rivalry thing going on. But I don't really expect him to be better than anyone in your family." "No, no don't say that! I bet you that your next kid will be a strong warrior!"

"Warrior, huh."

xxxxx An Hour Later xxxxx

I just left Mikoto's house because I was expecting to see Minato's team from their mission. Far away I finally saw them walk in front of the front gates of the village. But, something was wrong. It was only Kakashi, Rin, and Minato. Obito wasn't there..either he's somewhere else, or..

It was true.

Half-an-hour later the village had a celebration for them successfully completing the mission, and also the part how the third great ninja war was over.

The hokage gave a speech and said:

"_The Third Great Ninja War, with the deaths of nameless shinobi, the war had finally ended, and with it's end, great legend emerged. Stories of heroes that would be heard throughout generations the Battle of The Kannabi Bridge, that day gave birth to two heros in the Konoha, each possessing his own sharingan. One with his name engraved on the memorial stone, and the other now known as: "Kakashi of The Sharingan, with time, stories of his bravery will spread beyond all boundaries."_

Everyone visited the memorial stone. But Kurenai, Asuma, Rin, Kakashi, and I waited until everyone left so we could be there alone, I brought a lot of white flowers (with a purple flower in the middle) with me. A couple of the other academy students who knew Obito were there too like Gai, Yugao Uzuki, Hayate, Anko, and Ebisu.

Rin was still crying, and other people were tearing up or just being sad, but Kakashi seemed different. It's not the fact that he had the sharingan now. It was that he mostly was impassive but now he was..sad.

I can't really blame him, he still was his teammate. He walked passed everyone to the front, then faced to Rin. She nodded and dug into her bag.

She pulled out orange goggles and handed it to him. He placed it down in front of the memorial stone, that was my cue to put the flowers with it. He walked back to the back of the group.

I decided to walk over to Rin to do something. I whispered something in her ear. She nodded.

"Everyone here knows that Obito was my comrade." Once she started, everyones attention was on her.

"Obito was always looking out for me, for everyone actually. He taught most of us here to never give up no matter what. I think that all of us will remember that for our whole lives."

I nudged Asuma and Kurenai for them to say something.

"Oh uh yeah.." Asuma started taking in the lead. "Obito was always a happy guy, he was always smiling and helping others. I think that he would want us to always be happy, and protect each other." "Definitely." Kurenai only said.

"He was a very youthful guy! Always laughing and smiling, I like that!" Gai said. People started to smile and cheer up a little.

I think it was finally my turn to say something.

"So, I just kinda met Obito, Rin, and Kakashi. But I knew the rest of you. Well anyway, the first time I met Obito I liked him from the start. He always tried his best, I can surely say that. Maybe a day or two after I had lunch with Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi, and Rin and Obito of course, I saw Obito in town and we decided to hang out that day."

For some reason everyone seemed surprised.

"We passed by a group of kids, and one of the kids was with his younger sister. His sister had fell and he didn't really seem to care. But Obito stepped in and caught her, and lectured the boy." I chuckled in the last part of that sentence.

"We started talking about his group, you know Kakashi, and Rin. He and Kakashi didn't really get along, but he surprised me that day. He said: "Right now Kakashi may be stronger than me, but soon i'll surpass him and obtain my sharingan!" I asked him how he felt about Kakashi. I really did think that he didn't like you.."

Some people laughed when I said that.

"But I was wayyy wrong."

His face had lit up when I said that. Everyone looked at Kakashi.

"He said you were one of the best shinobi's he's ever seen. You're fast, smart, and perfect example of a great shinobi, but the one thing you lacked was teamwork. He made sure that one day he'll make you understand."

His face dropped. Everyone stared and wondered if he was going to say something. He lifted his head and stared at the memorial stone. Slowly his arm went up, and stopped. He held up a thumbs up. "You sure did Obito." He said with a genuine smile.

xxxxx The Next Day xxxxx

It's been a full day since the funeral. Since yesterday after the funeral most of us went to get some food since some of us couldn't make it. At first it was a little awkward but soon we all got to know each other.

Today I was glad that my mom didn't have the baby yesterday, I didn't want my little sister on a sad day like this. Even though it was the end of the war, it was still something between us that we would all think about.

I was on my usual bench in front of the village gates, and I was reading the same book. It was like déjà vu when I heard footsteps coming, then stop.

I smiled and looked up from my book.

"I thought you would've finished the book by now." He said smirking. "Shouldn't you be practicing or something Kakashi?" "Practicing for what?" "I don't know."

I lifted my legs for him to have some space, he sat down and I put my right leg under my left one and reached my left leg to sit on Kakashi. He didn't seem to mind though.

I flipped the page and realized I was on the last one. How was his timing so good?

He got closer and looked over at my book. "I see you're on the last page." "And?" "What are you gonna do after you finish?" "Uh, go back home." "Did your mom have the baby yet?" "Nope. She's gonna have it today for sure." "W-Well shouldn't you be with her?!"

I shrugged. "I mean should I?" "Yes!"

Even though I was having a conversation I managed to focus on my book and finish my last page. "Well, I guess i'm going home."

I moved my leg off him and got up from the bench. I stretched my arms out and yawned. It felt kind of weird about to leave Kakashi by himself.

I sat back down and sat in his direction.

"What are you gonna do today?" "Nothing." "Wanna come to my place?" "Really?" He said getting up. We both walked to my house's direction.

"I could've sworn you didn't like me." "Well, my sister does so.." "Well according to your sister i'm your type, and I should go out with you." "Hey just because I said my sister likes you doesn't mean she has good taste."

He laughed.

xxx At My House xxx

Before I could open my door I heard screams. Me and Kakashi ran next to the door and we took out our kunais. I realized Kakashi didn't have his sword anymore.

I opened the door and peeked inside. I saw my mother holding on to the wall and her stomach.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?!" She didn't say anything but she nodded. We ran inside and walked over to my mother. Somehow I managed to carry her on my back. I looked over and saw Iyo calm and ready for anything.

"Iyo can you stay here alone?" "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Kakashi asked me. "Well I have no where else to put her." "Here I got her."

Kakashi bent down and lifted his hands back, telling her to jump on his back. Happily she did and he carried her also.

"Shouldn't the man be holding the woman?" I said grunting from the weight on my back.

I ran thru the door while Kakashi followed.

We were running thru the village trying to get to the nearest hospital, but we weren't in time.

"Kimie I can't! It's time!" "Can't you hold it in or something!?" "It doesn't work like that!"

I had to stop, we stopped what seemed like nowhere but land and a large pond next to it. But, it seems like fate was on our side, I looked up and saw a pig and two women. But they weren't ordinary women.

"Shizune, Tsunade!"

"Mai!" She called back.

They ran over to us and I gently laid my mother on her back. "She's having the baby!" "Why didn't you go to the hospital earlier Mai!" Tsunade scolded. "I was in the deep part of the house, and I can't really run when i'm pregnant!"

"Kimie please take Iyo over there." "Right."

Kakashi and I did what the sanin said and walked over to a pond and carried her off his back.

"Is she going to be born here?" I sighed. "I guess so."

Tsunade took charge and yelled for Shizune to get things, while me and Kakashi tried to distract Iyo's attention from what was going on.

I rolled up my long pants, took off my shoes, and placed my feet in the cool pond. I watched the frogs on top of lily pads hopping from one to the other.

"C'mon Kakashi. If you do it, she'll do it." I tried to say. He sighed and did what I did. He gave a smile to Iyo, and without even asking her she did the same.

"You know if you kept being more charming you would get more girls y'know." "Y'know'?" "Sorry i've been helping Kushina a lot before."

Kushina was Minato's wife and a close friend of my mother.

My mom was friends with a lot of people, but she was specifically close to Mikoto, Kushina, and the three legendary sannin, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Mom was years apart from Kushina and Mikoto, but only a couple years from the sannin.

We waited a long time for the baby to come, when my mother would scream louder than usual, Iyo tried to look but we somehow managed to get her attention away from the frogs. I picked up a frog a couple times just to get her attention away. It was miserable, but it was for my little sister's sake. I like the lily pads the frogs would jump on though. The lilies were really cute to me.

Suddenly we heard a cry, but this time it was a babies cry.

Thankfully, we weren't able to see what was going on from the angle my mom was sitting. Tsunade took off her coat and wrapped it around what my mom was holding.

But, once Tsunade and Shizune looked at us, we got out of the water, fixed our clothes up, and walked over a couple steps to my new sibling.

Once I looked at the tiny body my mom held, all I could think and say was: "You were right."

My mom looked up at me.

"What should we name _her_?" I sat down next to my mother, and she handed the baby to me. I stared at her crying, little, red face, and her tiny fingers. I looked around me, and wondered what a good name would be. I looked at the sky, and stopped at the pond.

"I have two names in mind." "What are they?" Tsunade asked.

"Misaki..and Sayuri." They all started to think. But it seemed without hesitation my little sister decided.

"Pick Sayuri."

We looked at her, with her blank face.

"Why?" "1. She looks like a Sayuri, 2. It'll probably help her in the future."

We couldn't help but be stunned. She thought like a wise old person, but that's my little sister.

"Yeah, Sayuri. That's a better name." I said.

xxxxx Two Days Later xxxxx

It's only been two days since my little sister, Sayuri, has been born. It didn't surprise me when Mikoto had to go to the hospital this morning. Right now she and Fugaku are _still_ in the hospital and we don't know anything different yet.

Currently it's in the afternoon, and i'm at my house with Itachi, and somehow Kakashi, and Rin.

It started when I happened to be in the village going to the Uchiha compound to see Mikoto. But with his perfect timing, Kakashi and Rin both saw me and decided to join me. Before I could even get into the house Mikoto and Fugaku were running outside to the hospital and told me to watch Itachi. We got bored at his house so we went to my house, once we did another surprise awaited me. My dad was home, but only temporarily.

_So this is where the story finally starts for today..._

"She's so cute!" Rin said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here Kimie. I was really hoping that I would come in time." "It's fine. At least you're here, for now." "Yeah."

My dad had thick red hair that was combed back, which was now thinning. And he was fat, but muscular. He was on a top secret mission that no one is supposed to know about, the mission is still going on, but he was able to leave it up to his comrades and go back, as soon as he could. He came so he could see his newborn daughter. He was supposed to be leaving today.

"Where's Iyo?" My dad asked. "She's outside with Itachi." He chuckled. "Your mother told me what happened with Itachi, Shisui, and Iyo." "Ha ha, yeah. Mikoto was busting out laughing when she was telling me the full story."

The door slammed opened and we all had our guard up for some reason. It was only Itachi though, but behind him was Iyo holding her arm.

"What's wrong?" I said running to her. She looked at me with her big black eyes. I knew she wasn't gonna tell me so I moved her arm. Hiding away was a long cut that was bleeding, thankfully not too bad.

"Oh thank goodness." "Can you heal her?" Itachi asked me. "Of course, don't worry Itachi." I said giving off a crooked smile.

I held out my hands and a green glow formed around it. I placed it on her arm, and slowly the scar thinned.

"You can heal too!" Rin asked. "Oh yeah, my sister is always doing crazy stuff like this." "What were you guys doing?" Kakashi asked. The two little kids looked at each other. Finally Iyo gave a big smile and started wobbling around.

"What? What did you do?" "W-We were throwing kunais.." "And?" "AND! FIVE YEAR OLDS SHOULD NOT BE USING KUNAI'S!" Rin said yelling at me. "It's fine."

"Not if something like this happens.." Kakashi muttered. "Wait no, but there has to be more than that!" She wobbled even more. "..At each other." "AT EACH OTHER! WHY!?"

Iyo started giggling.

"We wanted to see if we could dodge it, don't worry! I didn't throw it hard!" "Itachi are you hurt?" He shook his head like it was impossible for that to happen.

"How did you get hurt?" "When I went backwards, my arm was still in the way, and it got cut."

"See guys, it's not that bad!" I said. "Iyo, you shouldn't be doing things like that." My dad warned.

She ran to me and peeked her head over my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He sighed, it wasn't really fair for him to be angry since he isn't here most of the time.

"Iyo it's fine. Just don't do that." I warned. She relaxed and got away from me.

We heard a loud squawk near my house. Itachi and Iyo ran outside intent to fight. "Stay here with the baby." I ordered to Rin. Me and Kakashi ran outside my house, only to find a bird flying around. But, this bird wasn't any ordinary bird, it was a messenger bird.

Its beady eyes found me and swooped down. Right when it got near us, Kakashi stood in front of me. It seems he didn't know that it was a messenger bird.

The bird flapped in its place in front of us, then landed on the ground.

I walked over Kakashi's arm and untangled the message in its claw.

I read the note, and laughed.

"What's it say? Who's it from?" "He he, it's from Fugaku. He said Mikoto told him to send a message to tell everyone that the baby has finally arrived, it's a boy."

I patted Itachi's head. "I guess you were right."

"What's the name?"

I skimmed over the whole message to see if there was the name of the baby, weirdly it didn't. I guess we would have to see them to find out.

"Doesn't say." They sighed.

After we told everyone, me, my dad, Kakashi, and my mom went to the hospital to see them. Since the babies and kids couldn't go inside the hospital at this time, Rin offered to stay home with them. It was kinda weird since they stayed at my house, but whatever right?

We walked into the delivery room and I was shocked. For some reason I had a feeling, I can't really explain it, but it's a strong feeling that I get when I look at the baby.

When everyone came in the room, Mikoto was only looking at me, smiling.

"Itachi was r-right." I tried to say, starting the conversation. "Yeah." She said looking back down at the baby. "What's the name?"

"Sasuke."

I gasped. I remembered me saying that he would become a great _warrior_. It seemed she knew what I was thinking, because she nodded.

Somehow and thankfully no one noticed, obviously they were too busy with the baby. Mikoto let me hold and I touched his soft red face. He had black hair, red skin, and well, that was pretty much it. Babies don't have a lot going on with them.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

I couldn't help but giggle. What happens if Sasuke meets me sister and falls in love with her?! First Itachi and Iyo! Then that!

I giggled again.

Nahhhhh!

...But it could happen.

xxxxx Half-an-Hour later xxxxx

Barely an hour later, me and Kakashi got bored and left to go to Rin and Sayuri. The sun was shining hard and there wasn't a cloud anywhere in the sky.

"I'm hot." I stated. "I'm sorry it's because I'm here."

I laughed my guts out when Kakashi said that.

"Ha ha ha! Oh my gosh! I didn't expect of a-all p-people!" I said not even able to say my sentence properly. I wiped my imaginary tear and hit Kakashi on the arm.

We continued walking into town and I saw a stand with popsicles.

"Look Kakashi!" "Hmm?" "Popsicles!" I grabbed his arm and ran toward it. I searched into my pockets and pouch but I left my money at home!

:'(

"Mmmm." I grunted. Kakashi glanced at me and dug into his pocket and bought one popsicle pack. I lifted my head with my eyes wide opened. Was he just gonna eat that in front of me? That's sick!

Surprisingly he grabbed my hand and started walking into a building, we walked inside it and went up on the stairs. He opened the door when we reached a dark hallway, and the light poured into the room.

He continued to walk and now we were on the roof. (Still holding my hand) I couldn't help but blush. Finally Kakashi sat me down on top of the small building that the door was on.

(Sorry i'm not good at explaining :P)

Finally this time! He sat down next to me and opened the popsicles, it had two sticks and he separated them together and held one out to me.

"Really?" "You're face is red."

I gasped and snatched it out his hand and looked away. I sucked on the popsicle and it cooled me down from the heat.

"Thanks." I mumbled, now I technically owe him one. "I owe you one." "Hmm?" I looked at him, he had the face of an idiot, he didn't seem to understand what I mean.

"You got me a popsicle-" I started off slowly so he could understand this time, "-now I owe you one." "Hmm." "Don't ask me to buy you something, because i'm broke."

"Yeah I could tell." He said under his breath. "What was that!" He chuckled a little bit, I noticed that he was eating his popsicle. (Technically sucking, but you know what I mean.)

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" He held it out to me. "You want it?" "? W-Why would you buy it if you're not gonna eat it!?"

"I don't really eat these kinda foods." "Yeah. I like them, but I usually don't prefer one, it's just that.. well IT'S HOT! It'll cool you down Kakashi!"

Actually to be honest I was just waiting for him to take off his mask so he can eat it.

"I already had a lick, and I don't like it."

What, when!? And I missed it. Oh right, I did turn my head away from him.

I continued licking my popsicle with my left hand, and I moved my right hand to Kakashi's hand. (The one where he was holding his popsicle)

I actually saw him blush! That's a win for me!

I moved his hand up slowly. Finally I moved the popsicle to his mouth. Without thinking I started trying to jab the popsicle at his lips. (Even though he had a mask on)

"Ah what are you doing?!" His popsicle half fell off the stick and landed on the ground. I bust out laughed. He kept an emotional almost angry face. His eyebrow twitched and he smacked my popsicle from my hand.

My eyes widened and I looked at Kakashi in his eye. (His other eye was covered...)

"Kakashi!" He chuckled and looked away. "Now we're even." "Mmm, but..mmmmm! You still have your other half of your popsicle!"

He held it up to me. "You can have it." "Really!" I grabbed it from his hand and started sucking on the remaining part of the popsicle.

"I'm surprised you would still eat it." "Hmm?" "You know, even though I licked it all."

I stopped sucking and I froze.

Kakashi..licked this part too...and now..

...

"KAKASHI, why didn't you tell me that!" I punched his arm, but he moved out the way, I fell from where I was sitting and I grabbed Kakashi's arm to make me stop falling, but he fell too.

We fell on the ground of the roof, when I opened my eyes I noticed Kakashi was on top of me. "Gosh Kakashi." "You're the one who fell and decided to grab me." "Well at least I got you back." I looked for my popsicle and turned my head to the right, the popsicle was smashed on the ground.

"Now I have no popsicles." "Yeah well at least you had one, well actually two. Now you owe me two things." "Yeah, yeah."

I heaved myself up and laid my elbow on the ground. I noticed I was closer to Kakashi and my heart started to beat faster.

I quickly stopped thinking about that, and started to think how I could pay him back. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at me.

"How do you want me to pay you back?"

He didn't answer and kept staring at me.

The wind blowed thru my hair and his. Now that I looked at him closer, he was pretty cute- wait what am I saying!?

Without noticing I blushed from thinking of him more, I tried looking away but Kakashi held my chin. "You're blushing."

"You're imagining things." I tried looking up but he came closer and made sure I couldn't look at anything else but him.

He moved his hand off and placed it on the ground again to keep balance, he used his other hand and moved it near his mask.

I couldn't help but look at his eyes, then his mask, then his eyes again. He started moving his mask and I could start seeing more of his skin.

My body started moving on its own and leaned in closer.

Finally his full mask was down and he moved closer, soon his lips were in mine. Unfortunately from this angle I couldn't see his whole face.

I closed my eyes and continued kissing him. I felt his gentle hand on my check and I wrapped my arms around his neck, moving him closer.

A while later he slightly pulled away. "Now you owe me one thing."

I giggled. Idiot.

"Hey I have a friend who has a shop full of exotic fruits!" I smiled ear to ear.

"Sure, you'll have to get me some next time."

"Okay when I do, then that means I don't owe you anymore."

"You can worry about that later, you're still paying me back for the first one."

I blushed and leaned in, continuing what we previously were doing.

You know what I mean ;)


End file.
